


A Playful Romp

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick shows up at Monroe's house with nothing to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playful Romp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> For bballgirl3022's prompt: _Grimm, Monroe/Nick, they finally have some time alone with no Grimm work interruptions_

"You in, Monroe?" Nick calls as he walks through the door, the last few remnants of daylight from the hot, humid day spilling in over his shoulder.

Looking up from his desk where he's hunched over a pocketwatch, Monroe says, "Hey, Nick. What's up?" He stands, stretching his lean frame, Nick smiling at the hint of fur that shows on Monroe's belly as his shirt rides up. "What're you working on?"

Taking a seat next next to him, Nick settles, saying, "Uhh, nothing, actually..."

"Really..." Monroe drawls, eyebrow curling up curiously. "Not working on a case? Not here for a Grimm-911?"

Nick shakes his head. "No, actually... It's been kinda quiet this week."

Monroe smiles, then leans down and grabs a quick kiss. "So just a social visit? Cool..."

"I _know_ ," Nick responds, following up with a sigh. "Nice change of pace..."

After a few beats, Monroe considers the situation. "Hmm... You wanna do something? Movie... Dinner..."

Nick ponders their options. He glances outside, seeing the full moon rising through Nick's front window, then gets a grin on his face. "Let's go!" he says, then hops off the chair, and is out the door like a shot. Monroe takes off a second later, following Nick into the woods, pausing only slightly to pick up the trail of clothes Nick has strewn behind him.

He finally catches up to Nick, standing naked in the moonlight on the edge of a pond. "You up for a swim?" Nick asks, then bats his eyebrows playfully and streams into the water. 

Monroe follows Nick with his eyes, hurrying out of his clothes as fast as he can. Nick surfaces briefly, and Monroe almost stops breathing as he watches the water trickle down between Nick's asscheeks. He trudges into the pond, only verbal communication he can can manage at the milky flesh taunting him from the water being, "Woof..."


End file.
